Following the constant development of social economy and the constant upgrading of living standards, people keep changing their concepts of consumption and pay more and more attention to their living quality and living environment. For example, consumers' current requirements for some traditional home appliances, such as wall clocks, not only include the practicality of the clocks, but also the aesthetic appearance and the ornamental value of the clocks. It is therefore important for the clock manufacturing industry to provide aesthetic, novel and ornamental clocks.